falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Reclining Groves Resort Homes
(road block west) (camp east) (Warren) }} Reclining Groves Resort Homes is a location in the Capital Wasteland. It is located north of Germantown police HQ and west-northwest from the MDPL-13 power station. Layout Exterior Reclining Groves consists of seven ruined houses and a small playground on the north side of a stretch of paved road running east to west. The usual sparse loot containers for pre-War neighborhoods can be found, including several mailboxes and some lawnmowers and ovens. Three usable beds are in these ruins. In the east, a scavenger has set up shop in a partially destroyed barn which contains a number of items that are owned by the scavenger. He has a few poor quality guns and ammunition, as well as a Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual inside his very hard locked personal footlocker. There is a key to it, but it's not easy to get. It is located underneath the bus directly outside of the barn, on the north end. It will need to be picked up by either dislodging it with a grenade, or by using the console command to move under the bus. The scavenger's dog keeps watch near the footlocker and will attack if it witnesses theft. Items stolen here result in negative Karma. There are two houses to the southwest, just before the elevated monorail. The southern most has two toy cars, a teddy bear and one of the usable beds. The one to the north has a first aid kit. Nearby to the west is a military checkpoint, around the collapsed overpass segments blocking the road just past an irradiated puddle. A leveled robot can spawn in the area. There are four ammunition boxes, two first aid kits, and three guns among the skeletons on top of the truck, and a bed in the tent. Warren A dirt path leads south from the barn, across the paved road and up a small hill. After crossing the line of broken fences just a few paces above, head west along the fences to find a wooden plank door in a nook of a fairly big rock outcrop that leads to the Warren, home to five vicious dogs. At the end of this small cave are two corpses, a mercenary and a wastelander. The mercenary will have a laser pistol (or possibly a laser rifle, level permitting) and ammunition. There are also two stimpaks by the skeleton on the ground just before the bodies. Notable loot Notes * After the quest The Waters of Life, when the nearby Enclave camp appears, the scavenger and his dog will disappear from this location and when the Lone Wanderer enters the barn, all its items' ownership will be cleared. * This location is the site of a "Type B" random encounter, in addition to a number of reoccurring local creatures/robots spawn that scale with the Lone Wanderer's level. Appearances Reclining Groves Resort Homes appears only in Fallout 3. Gallery Reclining Groves Army outpost.jpg|Army outpost west of Reclining Groves Resort Homes Reclining Groves Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor.jpg|Ruined house near barn, Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor FO3 CA SOTM Reclining Groves.jpg|Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual in a hard locked footlocker in the barn loft Reclining Groves Resort Shooting Range.jpg|Shooting range behind the barn US Army 30 Handy Flamethrower Recipes Reclining Groves Resort Homes.jpg|U.S. Army: 30 Handy Flamethrower Recipes on bluff behind the barn The Warren's entrance.jpg|The Warren's entrance Enclave camp RG resort homes.jpg|Enclave camp appearing after completing The Waters of Life FO3 Reclining scav target.jpg|Practice targets for the scavenger Fo3_Scavenger's_key.jpg|Scavenger's key under the bus, right beneath this crate with two tin cans Category:Fallout 3 locations de:Häuser im Reclining-Groves-Gebiet ru:Курорт Риклайнин-Гроув uk:Курорт Ріклайнін-Гроув zh:斜林度假村